


Idol

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Introspective-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: Something I wrote last year, a sad-ish but hopefully cute little Naezono drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of sex, also one teensy bit implying disordered eating.

Imagine that Sayaka Maizono became the person she had dreamed of being, but had to give up on living a normal and comfortable life to do it. She got to be nearly perfect by learning the right mannerisms, wearing the right clothes, eating the right food, and being the right kind of girl. She was a special girl who got to carry people's dreams: an idol.

Now, imagine Maizono wasn't quite perfect. Her face got snotty when she cried. She had periodically had panic attacks and her vulnerability wasn't cute. She had had sex before.

That said, imagine her talking to the nicest boy she had ever met after classes were done. Makoto Naegi walks up to her where she's leaning against a tree, waiting for him, since he'd asked to talk. She's the first to speak. "You spend a lot of time keeping up with everyone. You check in with whoever is around right when class gets out, don't you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause problems for you," he says, looking down.

Maizono giggles. She wants to say that Naegi never causes her problems, but she files that thought away. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Naegi adjusts his hoodie. "Well..." He sharply inhales, "I just wanted to say I'm grateful to know you. Your positive spirit is really encouraging."

Maizono's chest aches, heavy, dull, and cold. Naegi was easily misled for someone so perceptive. "Thank you! I should really start on my way home, though." She walks to the sidewalk from the tree, slow enough that it's not like she's abandoning him.

"You're not convinced," Naegi says, eyebrows knit.

"No, I'm glad I can encourage you! Touching people's hearts is hard work, so I'm glad I was able to reach you!" Maizono means this, but she doesn't always feel it. She doesn't feel it in this moment, but she smiles brightly.

"I know you work hard. You're remarkable. That's why..." Naegi's blushing. He reaches into his book bag and hands her a plain, white box not much larger than the width of her hand. It's taped shut.

Her smile loosens into something more genuine. Her chest still aches. "Thank you." She peels off the tape off one side, sticking it to the underside of the lid as she opens it. Inside is a wooden pin of a crane with a small, polished stone for it's eye. "Wow," she whispers. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Naegi says. She walks over to her ride, she's got to to get to dance practice. She waves to Naegi and he waves back. She gets in the car and watches him as she's driven away.

Idols aren't supposed to date, but when she looks at the pin, she wonders if Naegi could convince her someday to give up everything she'd become. She could transform into a real girl. Someone who's allowed to have a snotty face when she cries or have sex with someone because she wants to. She knows Naegi listens to everyone, but he also listens to her and could love her in a way she doesn't believe most other boys could. Maizono lets that thought warm her heart. It sounds lovely.


End file.
